Gnisis (Morrowind)
Gnisis is a mining town in the West Gash. It is under Imperial control, but its architecture shows a strong Redoran influence. Its residency consists almost entirely of Dunmer and Orcs, with a smattering of Imperials. As a mining town, Gnisis and its residents are heavily dependent on the Gnisis Eggmine, which has become blighted. There is a temple in the center of Gnisis, notable for Vivec's Ashmask and important to members of the Tribunal Temple on a pilgrimage. Various stands surround the temple where the player can buy and sell goods. A silt strider platform that offers transportation to Ald'ruhn, Khuul, and other towns stands on the edge of the village. Additionally, on the outskirts of Gnisis is Arvs-Drelen, a Telvanni necromancer's tower, home to Baladas Demnevanni, who players may be sent to see on various missions. Gnisis is also the site of Fort Darius, apparently named after its commander. Darius is the only garrison commander who will allow the player to join the Imperial Legion, providing suitable Imperial equipment and armor that must be worn from then on when dealing with any Legion personnel anywhere in the game; otherwise, they will refuse to speak to the player. Darius also provides missions ranging from rescuing kidnapped hostages to strong-arming the locals into obedience. History This town is destroyed during the Fourth Era, during the eruption of Red Mountain.The Red Year, Vol. I The only survivor of this is Neria Relethyl. Quests Imperial Legion *Widow Vabdas' Deed *Gnisis Eggmine *Rescue Madura Seran *Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub *Talos Cult Conspiracy People *Abishpulu Shand *Allian Carbo *Arius Rulician *Asha-Ammu Kutebani (Male Dunmer) Imperial Legion *Asharapli Almu (Female Dunmer) *Ashuma-Nud Matluberib (Male Dunmer) *Assumanu Mantiti (Female Dunmer) *Athal Nerano (Male Dunmer) House Hlaalu *Bagamul gro-Dumul (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Bogdub gra-Gurakh (Female Orc) Imperial Legion *Orgrul (Male Orc) Imperial Cult *Clilias Pullia (Female Imperial) Imperial Legion *Darius (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Dul gro-Dush (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Dumbuk gro-Bolak (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Ertius Fulbenus (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Esib-Nummu Assunudadnud (Male Dunmer) Tribunal Temple *Fenas Madach (Male Breton) Thieves Guild *Hainab Lasamsi (Male Dunmer) *Hannabi Zabynatus (Female Dunmer) *Hentus Yansurnummu (Male Dunmer) Tribunal Temple *Hetman Abelmawia (Male Dunmer) *Hinammu Shishara (Male Dunmer) *Ilasour Tansumiran (Male Dunmer) *Largakh gro-Bufirm (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Maeonius Man-Ilu (Male Dunmer) *Mehra Drora (Female Dunmer) Tribunal Temple *Molvirian Palenix (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Mug gro-Dulob (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Musa Yahaz (Female Dunmer) *Nammu Man-llu(Female Dunmer) *Nash gro-Khazor (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Optio Bologra (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Oritius Maro (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion (Talos cult quest) *Punubi Yahaz (Male Dunmer) *Sharkub gro-Khashnar (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Shulki Ashunbabi (Female Dunmer) *Shullay Vabdas (Female Dunmer) *Snakha gro-Marob (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Strillian Macro (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Talms Dralor (Male Dunmer) House Hlaalu *Ughash gro-Batul (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Uloth gra-Ushar (Female Orc) Imperial Legion *Ulumpha gra-Sharob (Female Orc) Imperial Legion *Utadeek (Male Argonian) *Vabbar Dinadad (Female Dunmer) *Vantustius Pundus (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Varian Angius (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Vatollia Apo (Male Dunmer) Imperial Legion *Vertilvius Cines (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Widow Vabdas (Female Dunmer) *Yambul gro-Bogrol (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Yashnarz gro-Ufthamph (Male Orc) Imperial Legion *Zanmulk Sammalamus (Male Dunmer) Tribunal Temple *Zebba Benamamat (Male Dunmer) Trivia *In , there is a Tavern named New Gnisis Cornerclub. Appearances * * References ru:Гнисис de:Gnisis Category:Morrowind: Cities